


Realizations

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Realizations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parental John, Parental Lestrade, Pining Sherlock, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never cared to have love.  He didn't need a family like his brother.  That is until a certain DI invites Sherlock into his own.  How will they get along.  This will be a mulitple work series showing Greg and Sherlock's relationship with a blended family thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Sherlock Holmes stood off in the corner of the big room, observing the scene before him. John and Mycroft had recently had a son, Ellis Rupert Holmes-Watson to be exact. Sherlock hadn’t held the boy because he was small and cried anytime Sherlock came near. Sherlock had noticed that the boy was hardly calm unless he was being held by his parents. Parents, such an absurd term to apply to Mycroft no matter how true the statement. Sherlock had noticed the child had stopped crying so he looked around the room to see DI Lestrade was holding him cooing at the infant in his arms. Sherlock blinked trying to figure out why the policeman seemed so at ease with the infant. Sherlock walked over to where the DI was standing. 

“You look at ease holding an infant.” Sherlock commented lowly so his voice wouldn’t carry.

Greg turned Ellis still in his arms. He grinned at Sherlock. “I should, have three boys of my own.”

Sherlock looked at Greg confusion on his face, he titled his head. “I had no idea you had children. I was under the impression you and your ex-wife had no children.”

“Yeah, well you were wrong on a few counts but, I like my privacy so I never bothered to correct you.” Greg shrugged smiling slyly at Sherlock.

“Tell me what I was wrong about. I am never wrong!” Sherlock was inching closer to Greg now. 

“Fine, let me hand the child back to his mum.” Greg walked over to John and handed Ellis over before grabbing two waters and walking back to Sherlock. “You want to know what you were wrong about? Well for starters it wasn’t an ex wife, it was an ex husband. James was his name, he did cheat so you were right about that. You now know I have three boys, I gave birth to them all. Harvey is my oldest at eighteen, Jasper my middle at sixteen, and Leo is my baby at nine.” 

Sherlock blinked drinking this information in. “Three boys and you gave birth to them all? Shouldn’t you still have a rounder shape around your hips? Mummy kept the weight on her hips years after my birth.”

Greg laughed a deep belly laugh throwing his head back. “No, I chase after criminals I have to stay fit.”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, well I am still skeptical of your sudden willingness to give me information about your children. That is to say I don’t believe you.” Sherlock smirked at Greg as if he had caught him in his lie.

Greg fished his phone out of his pocket, pressing around on it he passed it back to Sherlock. “See for yourself.” 

Sherlock took the phone and frowned at the picture on the screen. Greg was standing in between two teenage boys and a younger boy was standing right in front of Greg. Sherlock did have to admit the boys screamed Lestrade genes. “Well, they could be nephews of yours.”

Greg laughed taking his phone back. “Trust me, some days I wish they were. They made me go grey before I turned forty. It’s hard work being a parent, John and Mycroft are in for a surprise.”

Sherlock nodded. “I still can’t believe my best friend married my brother.”

“John likes power and suits, your brother has both.” Greg commented jokingly. 

Sherlock nodded. “Your phone is ringing.” Greg’s phone had suddenly came alive with a loud ringtone. 

“Tell your brother and John I had to dash alright? See you later.” Greg picked up his phone with a “Hey kiddo, yeah I’m on my way home.” Before he disappeared out of the room.

Sherlock waited until everyone had left before he turned to John. “I am conflicted.” 

John passed Ellis off to Mycroft to put to bed. “About what Sherlock?”

“I believe I have feelings for someone but I’m not sure.” Sherlock sank down into a chair staring at his best friend.

John’s eyebrows flew up into his hair. “Who?”

“DI Lestrade, of course John. Those two flirted through our sons party. You didn’t see them huddled in a corner all night?” Mycroft commented coming back into the room a smirk on his face. Sherlock turned and glared at his brother.

John’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Sherlock. “Greg? Gregory Lestrade is the person you think you MIGHT have feelings for? Oh my jesus!”

“Well, yes it is a surprise to me as well. Now, how do I get to spend time with him?” Sherlock turned his attention back to John.

“As in a date? You want my advice as to how you should ask one of my mates out on a date? I am officially in the twilight zone.” John shook his head looking between Mycroft and Sherlock.

“You could always go the same route I did with John.” Mycroft commented pouring three drinks.

“No, do not kidnap Greg. That will not turn out to work in your favor.” John rolled his eyes at his husband taking his drink from Mycroft.

“You kidnapped John?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Mycroft shrugged sitting next to John. “Worked in my favor.” 

“Ask him to watch the English match at a pub of his choice. That has better results for you.” John mentioned warily.

Sherlock nodded, draining his glass and standing. “You have been very helpful John.”

John smiled and stood to follow Sherlock to the front door. Mycroft stayed in the study, cooing at his son.

“I am highly alarmed for him to coo at your son.” Sherlock commented once they were out of Mycroft’s ear shot.

John grinned. “Oh leave him alone. He wasn’t here when Ellis was born. It’s not fair to be mean to him. For what it’s worth I think you and Greg would make a great couple. Greg has been in love with you for some time.”

Sherlock stopped in his tracks. “Seriously?”

John nodded. “Of course he never asks if I’ve been eating and sleeping does he?”

Sherlock blinked. “Well then, um no he doesn’t. Does he really have boys of his own?”

John looked surprised for a moment. “He told you about the boys? Wow, he really does like you. Yes, he has sons. They are mini Greg’s, especially Leo. Poor Jasper looks just like Greg.”

Sherlock laughed before saying goodbye to his best friend. Later that night Sherlock got a text about a crime scene so he hurried off to the address. Sherlock stopped short seeing Greg looking tired in his outfit. Sherlock straightened his scarf and fluffed his hair before making his way over. 

“Gregory, what do we have?”

Greg stopped short and blinked at Sherlock. “You do know my first name. Wow, I must be dreaming this. Oh wait I never dream about dead bodies.” Greg wrinkled his nose at the smell of the dead body.

Sherlock smiled slightly and knelt down in front of the body. “Looks like a mum, who was killed for the insurance money and because she refused to let the farther see the child.” 

Greg frowned kneeling down next to Sherlock. “Oh god, a Mum? Jesus that’s horrible.”

Sherlock looked to Greg. “Go out with me?”

Greg blinked looking up at Sherlock like he was nuts. “Um..wait what?”

“Come out to the pub with me? As in a date.” Sherlock clarified staring up at Greg.

Greg started laughing. “Alright, fine I will go with you mad man!”

Sherlock grinned and held his phone out. “I believe it’s custom to get your dates number?”

Greg still laughing took the phone and entered his number and address. “There you go. Seven on Friday?”

“Excellent, now I must go catch your killer!” Sherlock smirked taking his phone back and running off.

“You are really going to go out with him?” Anderson asked staring at Greg like he had grown three heads.

Greg nodded. “I think it’s high time I let a little madness into my life. You guys can wrap this up? I have kids to get to bed.” Greg left without another word a wide grin on his face.


End file.
